


Bruce's Secret Family

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Bruce has a secret family and he finally decides to introduce them to the Avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Black Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Secret Family 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really soft and I love this prompt to pieces 🥰 I wanna write a fic expanding on this because I think it would be really funny lol thank you for requesting this 💖

  * You smiled when you felt him wrap his arms around you.
  * He placed his hands on your swollen belly calming the movement inside of you. You sighed, relieved. You could finally get some rest.
  * You felt him place a kiss just behind your right ear seconds before you heard his gentle snores, and you soon followed.
  * You awoke early the next morning, still wrapped in his arms, however there was a second source if snores that filled the air.
  * Not wanting to wake the pair, you slipped out of bed, performed your morning routine then headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast.
  * You turned on the radio and the sounds of soft jazz filled the air. You hummed along as you mixed the waffle mix and scrambled the eggs. Your hips swayed to the music as you fried the bacon, knowing the smells of food would bring your two hungry boys down to you.
  * You were just finishing up when you felt his arms around you once again. His nose nuzzled your hair as you leaned back into his embrace.
  * Your heartbeat quickened as he rubbed your pregnant belly in large, smooth circles. 
  * This was the life you knew Bruce wanted, the life he deserved. 
  * Finishing up the last of the bacon, you turned off the stove and finally turned to face him. Before you could register what was happening, his lips were on yours. His teeth gently nipping your lips. His tongue slowly moving along yours as he held you close… well as close as he could.
  * He kissed you for what felt like hours before he pulled away to leave softer, smaller kisses all over your face. You laughed until he stopped. Your four year old son, BJ, giggled as he sat in his chair at the table.
  * This was the peace he deserved.
  * You started to fix his plate, but he ushered you to the table, and you watched as he fixed BJ’s plate, then yours, then a heaping plate for himself.
  * You could tell that something was on his mind, but knowing Bruce, if you pushed, he would never tell. So you stayed quiet.
  * After a few more minutes, he finally opened up. “I think it’s time we tell everyone,” he watched for your reaction. When you gave none, he continued. “Steve heard me on the phone with you the other day and went to Tony, who thankfully lied, but he shouldn’t have to.” He paused.
  * You nodded your head wanting him to continue.
  * “And if anything ever happens to me,” you opened your mouth to cut him off. “Let me finish, if anything happens to me, they should know that you and BJ exist.”
  * You pursed your lips, “I would be a fool to say that nothing is going to happen to you because I know what you do for a living. But you know I’m all for meeting them.”
  * Bruce smiled and reached for your hand. His smile widened when you interlaced your fingers with his.
  * “Good,” he said. “Because I invited them all over for dinner tonight.”




	2. Secret Family 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Bruce and secret family series can we get a jealous Natasha

You were nervous. How could you not be when your husband dropped the bomb on you like that. You had less than 7 hours to get dinner and the house ready to meet the people he worked with. Yes, you knew all about them, but they knew nothing about you. 

Hiding you and BJ was Bruce’s idea. He needed to make sure that the two of you were safe. Hulk needed to make sure that you two were safe. The two of you spent years building your lives together, often physically apart, but together nonetheless. 

Somewhere in your mind, you knew this day would come, but you didn’t think it would come so soon. Especially not when you were pregnant six months pregnant. 

Bruce entertained BJ while you flitted around the house getting everything together. He had tried to help, seeing that you were pregnant, but that had only gotten him yelled at. So he opted to entertain BJ out of your way. He could hear you muttering to yourself in the kitchen. Bruce knew that he should have given you more of a warning, so he put BJ down for a late afternoon nap and headed back into the kitchen.

“Sweetheart,” he mumbled from the doorway. Your hair was in a puff and you were wearing yoga pants and one of Bruce’s shirts as you cooked. You continued cooking but looked over your shoulder at him. “Turn the stove off, and come here.”

You raised an eyebrow at him before you turned the stove off and walked over to him. Once you were within arms reach, Bruce pulled you into his arms and hugged you close. 

“Y//N, I know I kind of sprung this on you,” he began. “But you have got to calm down. They’re going to love you and BJ. There’s no need for you to be nervous.” Bruce rubbed your arms and your back knowing that would help relieve some of your stress. “Why don’t I run you a hot bath, then you can take a nap while I finish up here?”

You nodded your head and he kissed your forehead before the two of you headed towards the bathroom. You knew Bruce had everything under control.

–

A few hours later, you woke to the sounds of Bruce and BJ singing in the kitchen. After your bath, you had dressed in more yoga pants and another of Bruce’s shirts. When you sat up on the bed, you noticed that Bruce had picked out a dress for you to wear. It was light and flowy, perfect for the warm weather you all had been experiencing, and it was your favorite color. You smiled to yourself as you changed into it then made your way into the kitchen. The sight before you made your heart swoon. Bruce and BJ were singing and dancing as they set the large table for your guests.

Your heart sank at the thought. The dinner. His coworkers. Meeting them for the first time. Goodness, you weren’t sure how this was going to go. But before you could slip too deep into Bruce came over and wrapped his arms around you. 

“You can do this, Y//N,” Bruce softly reminded you. “I’ve finished dinner, BJ and I have set the table already, and all you have to do is be your wonderful self.”

“Okay,” you nodded. You took one more look at the clock and your butterflies, well rather the baby, started moving around once again. Bruce sensed a change and his hands fell to your stomach and he began to rub your belly. 

BJ quietly padded over to the two of you, and even though it was hard, you lifted your baby boy up into your arms and held him close. The three of you swayed to the music that was still playing as Bruce rubbed your belly and you rubbed BJs back. This calm, right here, were some of the moments that you lived for.

Your silence was ended when you heard the crunch of gravel under tires and the voice of Tony call out.

“Honey! I’m home!”

You chucked as BJ began wiggling in your arms, so you sat him down and watched as he took off towards the door.

“Uncle Tony!!!” you heard BJ yell.

“Whose kid is that!” you heard someone exclaim outside.

“Well, here goes,” you said as you and Bruce followed your four-year-old outside.

When the two of you stepped outside and onto the porch, you froze. There standing in front of you were your husband’s coworkers; Thor, the Black Widow, Captain America, and Hawkeye. And of course Tony, but you already knew Tony, he had been over many times and he was Bruce’s best friend.

Tony came forward and embraced you while he still held BJ in his arms. Snapping out of your frozen state, you hugged him back and smiled when he commented on your growing belly.

“Are you sure you’re not carrying two Banner’s in there, Y//N?” Tony joked.

You shrugged, “I’m sure. Well, I did have two Banners in me a few days ago.”

Tony guffawed and BJ joined him even though he didn’t know what he was laughing about. 

“Umm, what’s going on?” someone asked from behind Tony. The four of you turned, you had almost forgotten about the rest of your visitors up until that moment.

Bruce wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of you stepped forward. “Everyone, I would like for you to meet Y//N. My wife. And Bruce Jr, or BJ, my son.”

“Well fuck a duck,” Black Widow said.

This was going to be a long night.

—

Dinner was pleasant enough. The two of you answered questions ranging from “How long had you two been together,” and “Why didn’t Bruce tell them about you sooner,” and “Why was Tony the only person that knew about Bruce’s family?” To which he answered, “Best friends, obviously.”

BJ was in heaven. He’s heard many stories of Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow from Bruce and Tony. But to have them sitting right in front of him was a dream come true. After dinner, BJ made a beeline for his room and when he came back, his arms were filled with his Avengers toys. He babbled on and on to Thor about who each on was and the two of them played together for a while. 

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone except for Black Widow, well Natasha. She hadn’t said more than five words the entire night even though you tried to engage her in conversation multiple times. 

You were talking with Steve when you heard loud whispers coming from the next room.

“So you’ve been married this entire time?” the voice, Natasha accused.

“Yeah, we’ve been married for some time now,” Bruce responded.

“You made me believe that we had something, Bruce! You made me believe that I had a chance,” she countered.

Your heart sank. Did Bruce really lead her on?

“I did no such thing, Natasha,” Bruce’s voice had started to get louder. “I told you multiple times that we could never be together but you chose not to listen.”

You were completely focused on their conversation, forgetting all about Steve in front of you. You could tell by the strain in Bruce’s voice that this was on a fast track to Hulk City. You quickly excused yourself from Steve and tiptoed to the next room. You didn’t understand what you were hearing. Natasha was rambling in Russian as she paced in front of Bruce and you could tell that she was angry. Bruce was clenching his fists and you could see a hint of green just behind his ears. You cleared your throat and Natasha froze mid-sentence. Bruce’s shoulders tensed and you knew that you had to calm him down soon. You walked towards Bruce and placed his hand on your belly, knowing the touch would calm him down, and faced Natasha.

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, but you need to leave,” you said. 

Natasha looked from you to Bruce, then back to you. “Fine, I’ll leave, but this isn’t over Bruce,” she said as she stormed out.

You exhaled and turned and looked at Bruce and cupped his face. You hummed a tuneless song and buried your fingers in his hair. You could hear BJ in the next room still talking with Thor, and as long as he was entertained, you knew you had a few more moments to calm your guys down.

You felt Bruce relax into your touch once again before you spoke, “Bruce, sweetie, I know you’re still a little upset, but we still have guests here.”

Bruce hummed and looked into your eyes, “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, and I love you too, Big Guy,” you responded as you pulled him away from the room.


	3. Jealous Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u do Natasha flirting with Bruce right in front of your face after the dinner party and maybe Bruce and the readers kid meets clints kid

It had been a few weeks since you’d met the Avengers and you were excited because you were going to surprise Bruce at the compound. He’d been away for a few days and you missed him terribly. BJ had begged and begged to go see his daddy and you’d had some restless nights due to him not being there.

You planned to surprise them all by bringing food and some baked goods. You and BJ spent the day before making all of Bruce’s favorites while listening to music. BJ helped as much as he could, but you did most of the cooking.

BJ was absolutely giddy the entire drive to the compound, he didn’t stop talking the entire way there and all you could do was smile. You were excited too, you really missed your man and your heart thumped at the prospect of being able to see him.

When you pulled up to the gate at the compound you pressed the buzzer underneath a screen and waited for someone to answer.

“Do you have an appointment?” a man that you guessed was security popped up on the screen.

“Um, no. I-I’m Bruce Banner’s wife,” you stuttered. You hadn’t thought this through. This wasn’t a good idea. Most people didn’t even know he was married. Hell, he’d just told his closest friends that you existed.

The man froze, “Bruce Banner’s wife?”

“Yeah. Um, can you tell Tony Stark that Y//N Banner is here?” you asked. You were getting more nervous by the second.

“All visitors are required to have an appointment, ma’am,” the security guard said.

“Snyder, let her in,” a familiar voice called through the speaker.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark.”

You smiled, thankful for Tony. The gate opened and you drove through, the road wound slightly and BJ _ooh’d_ at the scenery out the window. There were many beautiful flowers and trees surrounding the compound. It was the most beautiful landscaping that you had ever seen.

When you pulled up to the entrance of the compound, Tony was standing there waiting for you. BJ exclaimed when he saw Tony and began bouncing in his seat. Tony helped you out of the car before he reached for BJ.

“What brings you here, Y//N?” he asked, a small smile on his face.

You shrugged and mumbled under your breath.

“What was that?” Tony asked as he leaned closer to you.

“I miss my husband,” you said clearly, but as soon as the words left your lips, your eyes filled up with tears and you began to cry. Tony pulled you into a hug as he held BJ. You hadn’t realized just how much you missed Bruce until you actually said the words.

“I wanted to surprise everyone so I brought some food and BJ’s been asking about Bruce and the baby’s been kicking nonstop and I haven’t been sleeping well and I just wanted to see my husband!” you rambled through your tears. The feelings of missing Bruce were amplified by being pregnant and even though you hated crying, you had no control over it. Tony let you cry until you were done before he spoke.

“Let’s get you two inside,” he began to lead you into the compound. “I know Bruce misses you two as well. I’ll send someone to bring the food in and we’ll all eat together. Sound good?”

On your way, you spotted a bathroom and excused yourself. You needed to calm yourself down. You wiped your face and dried your eyes before you exited. When you exited, you spotted Tony and BJ sitting on a couch and Tony was explaining something to BJ. You didn’t even try to focus on what he was saying, you knew that the tears would start again soon if you didn’t see Bruce soon.

“Hey, Tony?” you wrung your hands. “Can you tell me where Bruce is? I need to see him.”

“Yeah, I’ll take you to him,” he stood and began to lead you.

“Umm, actually…” your voice trailed off.

Tony stopped, “Right, ok. If you go down this hallway and make a right, you’ll run into the lab. I’ve already added you to the security scanner, so you won’t have any trouble getting in. Just… please, don’t do anything on my desk?”

You chuckled and nodded as you watched Tony walk away with BJ. You followed his instructions and made your way to the lab. Your heartbeat getting faster with each passing second. You turned the corner and stopped. There he was, hunched over his workbench, tinkering away at something. Your eyes scanned his profile. You could tell that he was slightly irritated by the way his lips were pursed. His movements were jerky and he was tense. You reached for the security pad, but a movement from the side of the room caught your eye.

Natasha was standing watching you as you watched Bruce. She had a smirk on her face as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She said something to him and he shook his head. She began to rub his shoulder and your heart sank when you realized that she was looking back at you. You turned and quickly walked away completely missing Bruce shove her hand off his shoulder. You knew Bruce would never cheat on you, there was just something about Natasha that rubbed you the wrong way.

In your haste to get away, you weren’t paying attention and you collided with someone.

“Whoa there, y//n,” they said as they steadied you.

You looked up at the person holding you up and sniffled, you hadn’t realized that you were crying.

“I was just…” your voice trailed off.

Clint studied your face and nodded. “You saw Natasha all over Bruce, right?” you nodded. “You know, I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks. But you have nothing to worry about with Bruce. He loves you more than anything, y//n.”

“I know,” you replied. “I just… Natasha is… I don’t know. There’s something about her that rubs me the wrong way. I know Bruce would never do anything to hurt me intentionally, but I still can’t help but wonder if he should be with someone more like him, ya know?”

“I’m with who I’m meant to be with,” Bruce said from behind you.

You tensed and turned around, “Bruce, I-” he shook his head.

“I’m meant for you and you’re meant for me,” he stated as he reached for you. “No one has a hold on me like you do and no one will ever take your place.” his brown eyes bore into yours as he embraced you. Clint excused himself.

The two of you stood in silence for a while until you heard Bruce’s stomach growl. “I’m glad you’re hungry because I brought you some food.”

“Mmm,” Bruce moaned. “What did you bring?”

You listed off a few things that you brought before you felt Bruce back you against the wall. Bruce took hold of your chin and forced you to look into his eyes. You took note of the green flecks that mixed with the brown, your heart swelled at the beauty of the man in front of you. The love that shone through his eyes as he looked at you. How could you ever doubt that you were right for him?

Bruce’s eyes fell to your lips a split second before he kissed you. “Never doubt that you’re the one for me again, y//n,” he rumbled when he pulled away and led you back to his lab.


	4. Video Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and bruce being in a live video conference due to the coronavirus and keep getting interrupted by the kids after you told them to sit down and do that schoolwork and them acting like fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration from my favorite couple Ciara and Russell 💖

You were about to lose your mind! With a toddler attached to your hip and a six-year-old running around like a fool, you didn’t know how long you would last during this quarantine.

It would be a whole other thing if your husband had been able to come home to you during this entire ordeal, but he was also on lockdown… at the Avengers Compound. The lucky bastard.

But, you had a skype date in a few minutes, and hopefully, he could convince BJ to calm down a bit. You sighed hoping that he could.

You heard the ringing coming from your computer signaling Bruce’s call and you smiled upon seeing his face.

“Hi!” you cried, waving to the man before you.

“How are my beautiful girls doing?” Bruce asked, a big smile gracing his face at the sight of you two.

“Going crazy because of this lockdown,” you joked. “BJ has been bouncing off the walls ever since this started. It’s like he could sense that something changed, ya know?”

“Want me to talk to him?” Bruce offered.

“Please?” you begged. “BJ! Someone wants to talk to you!” you heard the fast pitter-patter of your son’s feet as he ran to the front room.

“Daddy!” BJ cried when he reached the room.

“Hey buddy, I heard you’ve been having a lot of fun.”

“Yup, we go on walks in the backyard all the time. I play with Imani and I let her build stuff with me.” BJ began to ramble.

“You know, you gotta be good for your mama, buddy. Even more, now that I can’t be there with you,” Bruce tried to explain to the six-year-old.

“But I wanna play!” BJ pouted. “It’s no fun staying here all the time. I wanna go back to school.”

“That’s not possible, BJ, and there’s nothing that we can do about it. But I do expect you to behave and do what you’re told.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, Bruce Banner Jr.,” Bruce snapped. “You are going to do what you’re told when you’re told. You got that?”

BJ was close to tears, you could tell by the quivering of his lip. He knew he was in trouble when he heard his full name, but he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry, mommy, I just wanna play,” BJ offered as he looked up to you.

“I know sweetie,” you soothed him before placing a kiss on top of his curls. “You can go play while Imani and I talk to your daddy.”

BJ hopped down and ran from the room and you let out a chuckle.

“Thanks, Daddy Bruce,” you smirked at the camera.

“Any time, my love. How has Imani been?”

“About the same as usual, well, she’s been asking about you lately,” you responded.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she points to your picture that’s in the living room and says, ‘Where daddy?’ about two times every day.”

“What do you tell her?”

“That you’re with Uncle Tony, how else am I gonna explain it to her? She’s only two ya know.”

“Well, we only have to be apart for a few more days, then I promise we’ll be together for so long that you’ll get sick of me,” Bruce promised.

“I could never get sick of you, I could stay in quarantine with you any day.”

Bruce’s face turned pink at your statement. “I’ve got an idea,” he said, his voice perking up. “When you put the kids to bed, why don’t you give me a call, maybe put on a show for Daddy Bruce?”

You glanced at the clock, “Bruce, it’s only 11am. Now I gotta think about that all day!”

“Then it better be a damn good show,” he winked.


End file.
